


Bad idea

by Clora



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clora/pseuds/Clora
Summary: Peter made a joke about letting Miles wear women's underwear. Miles agreed unexpectedly. Peter now thinks this is really a bad idea.





	Bad idea

*Miles17岁，属于合法开车（按纽约合法性交年龄标准的话）  
*Top→Peter，Bottom→Miles *两人交往中，非初H  
*可爱属于我cp，ooc属于我

 

“这绝对不行，”Peter在屋里一圈圈转悠着，念叨着，带点神经质地扯着风衣袖口的线头，“这绝对不行，bad idea，bad idea！我我我，我还没准备好，对，Miles，还没准备好……”他模拟着，恳求着，低声咒骂自己，更用力地拉扯袖口和衣领，仿佛有什么可怕的热度正从内部将他焚烧。

Peter绕着客厅走的第42圈刚转到一半，有“砰”地一声，明确无误地从更衣室传来。“天啊Miles，发生什么了？”男人飞奔过去，手刚触及更衣室的拉门就被烫了似的又收了回去。他手足无措地站在门外，像个十足十的大傻瓜。衣料的窸窣声再次响起，Miles有些歉意的声音模糊传来：“没事，Peter，只是不小心弄掉了衣架。”

Peter摸摸鼻子，“好吧，没事就好……”他尽量闭目塞听地走远，几乎在客厅那块儿才想起来喘了第一口气。Peter颓然地坐在沙发上，双手捂住发烧的脸颊——老天，他到底做了什么。

手心冰凉的温度让他过载的cpu勉强能运行，他回想起来一些片段，一个无聊的午后，天气热得连蜘蛛侠都不想出门。纽约很平静，家里很平静，Miles乱七八糟地靠在他身上而他靠在沙发上，两个人吃着薯片切换着无聊的电视频道。

他想起来了，那可怕的一瞬间。Miles的遥控器在飞速切换中短暂停留在了一场内衣秀，里面有个黑珍珠似的黑人女模特正在定点展示一套白色蕾丝内衣，而他好死不死地开了个足以把自己埋了的玩笑：“Wow，我想这件衣服也很适合你，kid。”

他用对Miles全部的爱保证他没想过实现这句话。

但是他的男孩只是侧过头，感兴趣地望着他：“你喜欢这样的吗？well，你买给我，我就穿。”他的黑眼睛里有跃跃欲试的好奇光彩，像闪电一样击中了Peter。Peter对之后买衣服的记忆已经模糊了，这好像是某种身体的自我保护机制，避免让他贫乏的脑子因为反复脑补某些画面而变得更加光滑如镜。很好。但是他还是要为自己的bad idea付出代价，比如现在，坐在客厅里，惶恐而可怜巴巴地等待Miles换装出来。

门轻微地响了一下，Peter从沙发上惊跳起来，视线艰难地逼近更衣室的门框……Miles的脑袋探了出来，一圈精致的蕾丝松松垮垮地围绕着他纤细的脖子，他说：“Peter，帮帮我。背后有一根带子我死活系不好。Peter？！！”男孩敏捷地用蛛丝拉住了快步走开的男人，气急败坏地抱怨道：“Peter，你又逃跑！”

“我觉得，不行……Miles……这是个坏主意，我们不应该做这种尝试……”在捉回来的过程中Peter被蛛丝精准地捆了两圈半，他尝试只是盯着Miles蓬松的头发，这好歹是比较日常的部分。但是视线余光不可避免地扫到下面的模糊白影，太美丽，太危险，Peter的蜘蛛感应在轰然作响，伴随着眼前一阵阵的尖锐红光。而Miles，这个世界上最坏最坏的小坏蛋，叉着腰理直气壮地问他：“我美吗？”

有那么一阵Peter听不到自己的声音，他一定是在试图说什么，但是脑子里的血液运转响到几乎遮蔽了一切。他几乎是在叹气了，“你很美……Miles，这是个傻问题……别再问我了……”Peter屈服了，他认命地看着Miles转过身，然后用颤抖的手指尝试给他系上后颈的系带，几乎是一瞬间就打上了一个完美的，呃，死结。尽管在脑中危险的红光一直在闪烁，他还是看到了Miles光裸的脊背，洁白的蕾丝像对翅膀一样簇拥在他肩胛骨的两边，衬托出优美的脊骨，那道巧克力色的山脉蜿蜒向下，经过腰窝，然后平缓地延伸至臀缝。三角形的镂空花纹布料紧密地包裹着男孩的挺翘臀部，那种过于亲密的姿态让Peter几乎是嫉妒了。他缓慢地让手向Miles的臀部降落，而男孩疑惑的声音传来：“Peter，系好了吗？”同时他灵巧地在Peter怀里转了个身，于是那只罪恶的手就加倍地如愿以偿，隔着内裤触摸着Miles的性器。他们同时闷哼了一声。

Miles脸红了，他好像刚刚意识到这不是什么单纯的衣服展示环节，也可能在更衣室里磨蹭的一小时把他的勇气也耗得差不多了。他垂下眼睛，有些别扭地说：“我觉得你挑衣服的眼光，还不错？它很合身，只是裤子有点儿紧……我，Peter……你怎么想？”

Peter的回应是把他摁进了沙发里，开始没头没脑地吻他。先是一个长长的湿吻，牙齿撞着牙齿，Miles能感受到年长男人的舌头湿热地舔舐着他的口腔，用比往常更加色情的方式。他果然很喜欢这种衣服！Miles在缺氧的快感中迷迷糊糊地想。

随后，吮吻转移到颈部，Peter毛茸茸的发梢让Miles轻微地发笑，又被一阵惊叫打断——Peter落在他身下的手开始隔着蕾丝内裤揉弄他的性器，嘴上也加重了动作，还用牙齿叼起蕾丝弹击着他的肌肤。“bad idea，可恶，我就不应该答应你。”抱怨从颈窝断断续续传来，在男孩的身体局部引发共振的颤栗。

Miles喘息着，心里快乐地笑起来。他故意叫得更放纵，更婉转：“Peter，摸我……哈啊，用力一点……Peter……好棒啊Peter……”。他能感受到Peter马上组织起的反击（或者只是本能反应）——吮吸变成了啃咬，蕾丝下的乳头被捻动，很快刺激充血，内裤上覆盖的大手开始更深重地爱抚他的阴茎，间或玩弄他被勒出形状的睾丸。他所不知道的是，自己的行为在男人看来是多么该死的笨拙和可爱，在他的心里又是如何剧烈地激荡出想象。Peter怎么能忍住不去欺负一下呢，让Miles失控，让他高潮连连到只会胡言乱语，脆弱地流泪，颤抖着哭喊他的名字。精致的蕾丝内衣像个潘多拉之盒，包裹着毁灭性的快感，而Peter决定将它释放。

很快，Miles就失去了恶作剧的快乐。他完全硬了，可是精巧的内裤束缚着充血的阴茎，蕾丝随着大手在上面摩擦，让他只能苦闷地扭动身体。皮革材质的沙发上满是湿漉漉的汗水，变得湿滑起来。Miles试图用自己的手进行救援，被敏捷地扣住双腕，押到头顶。Peter笑了。男孩的慌乱让他感觉头脑没那么过载了，算是稍微地拿回了理智的自主权。他微微抬起头，开始用唇舌爱抚Miles敏感的耳朵：“快乐了吗，my little bird？你可以继续叫的，叫得再好听一点。”男人的声音在耳边温柔萦绕，可是男孩什么也听不进去了。他感觉到双腿被压到同一边，而Peter完全勃起的阴茎刚从裤子里释放出来，就在他的腿心开始抽动，“不……Peter，求求你，帮我解开，Peter……”身下的感受被无限放大，大到每一次都能让Miles呼吸停滞。他能感受到龟头摩擦过他的菊穴，滑过会阴，碾压睾丸，然后和他的阴茎隔着内裤热情地摩擦。这太多了。

“Peter，Peter……看看我，Peter，饶了我吧……我受不住……快坏了呜呜……”毋庸置疑，22年的蜘蛛侠经验足够Peter用蜘蛛力量掌控局面了。Miles的双手无力挣脱，他只能摇着头，被动承受着，积累苦闷的快感。他的声音逐渐破碎，带上哭腔，Peter抬头，就看见Miles努力睁大被泪水模糊的双眼，试图用最可怜的神态博取一丝同情。而他只是笑着去亲吻Miles深红的眼角：“kid，这次不行。”他的阴茎在Miles湿漉漉的腿缝里飞快挺动，男孩修长结实的腿已经软得抬不起来，交叉叠着，完美的弹性和挤压感。他从下往上顶弄着，动作之大甚至让Miles被束缚的阴茎也从内裤的缝隙里顶出来了一小截。

很快Miles就丢盔卸甲。在不知道第几十下抽插之后，他睁大眼睛，双腿锁紧，几乎是哽咽着射在了自己的小腹上。男孩深色的皮肤被泪水泡得发亮，失神的眼睛里有游离的光彩。Peter听着他急促地，脆弱地呼唤着自己的名字，看到他包装精美的身体弯成颤抖弓形，继续抽动了十几下，也呻吟着达到了高潮。高潮的余韵中，两个人都安静地喘息着，Peter垂下的宽大风衣近乎将Miles半赤裸的身体包裹其中。形成了一个封闭的，还在继续向内坍缩的小世界。

窗户透出的日光将Miles湿漉漉的睫毛和微肿的双唇染成金色，Peter撑起双臂，深深地看着，看他金色的可爱脸庞，胸衣包裹的平坦胸膛，纤细的腰上流淌着两人份的白色浊液，他用手把它们抹开，星星点点地淋在Miles的胸膛上。他看起来更像一份撒了糖霜的布朗尼了，空气中蒸腾着香甜的气息，Peter觉得比开饭之前更饿了，他还没尝够呢。

幸运的是，今天还很长，他可以慢慢享用，无需着急。


End file.
